omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Asuka (Senran Kagura)
|-|Base= |-|Ultimate Mode= Character Synopsis Asuka is a character from the Senran Kagura videogame series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls. A 2nd-year Hanzo student, Asuka is energetic and willing to work as hard as she can. Her grandfather was apparently a great ninja himself, whose influence contributes to Asuka's earnestness about her shinobi training. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-A, likely 7-B, higher with Frantic Mode | At least High 7-A, likely 5-B, possibly Low 4-C Verse: Senran Kagura Name: Asuka Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Shinobi Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Swordsmanship, Ninjutsu, can summon frogs, Aura Manipulation, creation of Shinobi Barriers (a fighting space/dimension to hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage), Extrasensory Perception, Shinobi Transformation, Stat Amping (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense) Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level (Comparable to Katsuragi, who can casually create a tornado), likely City Level (Fought Orochi and other Yoma. Evenly traded blows with Adult Kagura alongside Homura), higher with Frantic Mode | At least Large Mountain Level+, likely Planet Level, possibly Small Star Level (Much stronger in this form, Defeated Kagura alongside Homura) Speed: Supersonic (Should be fast enough to dodge the attacks of the other shinobi, which includes Mirai's Gatling Gun or Ryona's gunfire) | Supersonic+, possibly Relativistic (Kept up with Kagura and dodged her attacks) Lifting Ability: Unknown, likely Class 50 (Should be comparable to Yagyu, who can juggle a truck with her umbrella) Striking Ability: City Block Class+, likely City Class | At least Large Mountain Class+, likely Planet Class, likely Small Star Class Durability: City Block Level+, likely City Level, potentially Large Mountain Level+ (Can take hits from other strong shinobi like Yumi, traded blows with the strongest Yoma and Kagura, survived hits from Crimson Homura while she herself was still in base form), lower with Frantic Mode | At least Large Mountain Level+, likely Planet Level, possibly Small Star Level (Withstood attacks from Kagura) Stamina: Above Average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi) Range: Extended melee range with her swords and several meters with her strongest Ninja Arts Intelligence: A pretty skilled and experienced fighter as a Hanzo Academy shinobi. Weaknesses: Gullible, clumsy, strictly follows the code of a good shinobi (which hinders her judgment of evil shinobi or disobeying orders). Also highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Versions: Base | Ultimate Mode Other Attributes List of Equipment: Green Willow and Red Blossom (twin wakizashi), her ninja frog and throwing kunai Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dual Slash:' Asuka sheathes both of her swords, slowly lean forward, then quickly draws both of them at once and dashes forward; slicing through any and all that is in her path. This move is sometimes done with the aide of rocks depending on the game. *'Hanzō-Style Full Bloom:' Asuka takes a stance as her two swords become coated in a greenish glow. She then dashes forward and unleashes a barrage of slashes on to her enemies. Asuka would then slam both of her swords down, causing sharp rocks to rise up from the ground. The direction can be changed as she is slashing, making it easier to follow after straying enemies that are nearby. *'Hanzō-Style Storm Kick:' While in the air, Asuka sheathes both of her swords, then sticks her leg out and begins to spin around, creating a whirlwind to attack enemies in the surrounding area as she descends. *'Hanzō-Style Blooming Slash:' While airborne, Asuka takes both her swords and extends them outwardly to the sides. She then spins rapidly in place, creating a vortex of wind that envelopes her body. This wind carries her through the air as she ascends in the direction of her enemies, scooping them up and sending them flying all in one swift motion. Afterward, she stops and descends back to the ground. *'Toad Summon:' Asuka makes a series of hand signs, attempting to summon a large toad; which she is later successful. Once summoned, she celebrates and jumps onto the toad's back. However, the toad ignores her commands and acts on its own The toad then leaps into the air with Asuka still holding on for dear life and makes a dive for the opponent(s). Once it lands, it begins to slash wildly with its tongue, as Asuka flails about trying to keep hold. *'Shinobi Transformation:' A physical technique that uses the Attribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode:' A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense *'Ultimate Form/Deep Shadow:' Asuka transforms into a stronger form to boost her strength to levels above Frantic Mode. In this mode, her hair simply let down out of its ponytail and is surrounded by a green aura. The length of her blades is also increased by this aura. Homura also shares a similar ability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Senran Kagura Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Female Characters Category:Ninja Category:Swordsmen Category:Schoolgirls Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4